Blow them Kisses
by JacobB1996
Summary: is a completed original series that is meant to base it self off of Kiss them Goodbye.
1. Episode One

Desperate Housewives

"Blow Them Kisses"

Episode 1

* * *

_Every hostess knows what has to be done._

Gabrielle continues to wave after her guests - with the same boring blanketed smile on her face - all the whilst knowing what is ingeniously buried within the chest's contents.

"Bye! Have a nice day," she adds, only continuing to raise her voice - thereby insisting on the maintenance of her smile - but when all the faces have faded away she turns around and faces her anticipatory friends with an expression of pure panic and worry.

_But only the best of friends stay long after the party is finished to clean up the messes. _

Lynnette reopens the chest, uncovering the deceased body of Alejandro, thereby reliving that horrible night in more detail than ever before.

In that wonderfully naive moment - during which everyone closed their eyes and prayed for an end to their torment - everything seemed wildly peaceful, as if nothing disastrous had occurred; however, it was only a moment later that everyone instinctively opened their eyes and thereby realized the enormity of what their actions had caused.

Then a moment of chaos ensued during which everyone scrambled for a resolution. It took them many moments full of lust for resolution to finally come to an agreement. Bree raised her tear laden face and sighed.

"If we are going to cover this up, we're going to have to maintain the utmost of secrecy, guys," - and her eyes as she muttered this statement were grim and quite unpredictable. "Am I understood?" It was as if she were the boss of their own fates.

_Jointly, Gabrielle's friends came up with something: an idea to rid their consciences of an unwanted guest._

"Am I understood?" Bree repeats - thereby receiving her fellow neighbor's nods of compliance.

"Good;" she mutters - and with that we are shown a depressing flashback of Bree, Carlos, Gabrielle, Susan and Lynnette burying the deceased body of Alejandro beneath the dirt.

_And therefore Alejandro passed on to the next life._

The screen fades to black.

_For that, everyone was beyond thankful, _

Everyone is shown carrying on with their lives as per usual, with each raising their respective families and dealing with their respective stress, all the while oblivious to the world around them in one way or another.

_but would they know who witnessed their moments of distress?_

In another flashback, we are shown the truth of what happened: Bree, Lynnette, Susan, and Gabrielle buried the body of Alejandro beneath the dirt, all the whilst Carlos is shown weeping in the truck, face in his palms, thereby feeling the weight of the remorse for his actions.

_If only they looked closer... _

Yet another flashback shows a mysterious hooded figure getting out of a blue truck and walking down Wisteria Lane before arriving in front of Gabrielle's house.

_Perhaps the answer would have been hidden in plain sight._


	2. Episode Two

**Desperate Housewives**

**"Blow Them Kisses"**

**Episode Two**

_Ever since she was a little girl, _

Karen is shown being relentlessly abused by both her mother and father.

_Karen McCluskey had always been a scorned woman, _

Her first relationship with a football player during freshman year is shown ending in treachery.

_and it wasn't until many years later that she met_

Karen meets an old man in the supermarket and smiles as she retrieves her green apples.

_and later fell in love with_

A day later, Roy is shown walking up to Karen's door - and moments later (at the behest of their urges) they are shown having sex.

_a man named Roy..._

The couple are shown climaxing in conjugation with each other.

_who just so happened to make her life all the more tolerable._

Karen tearfully bids farewell to Roy and reads her morning newspaper at exactly noon.

**TITLE CREDITS **

In front of Mary Alice's old house is a black haired man with wrinkles on his face.

_Be they infamous_

Carlos flashes back on the moment that he killed Alejandro. He takes another swig of alcohol to drown the sorrow he feels.

_or not_

In a flashback, Mary Alice Young is shown committing suicide, and being discovered by nosy neighbor Martha Huber.

_we all have secrets_

The man with black hair and a wrinkly face is shown entering his house with only one suitcase.

_and everybody wants to know them. _

Meanwhile, across the street, Bree, Susan, Lynnette and Gabrielle are drinking their morning coffee, ravenously gossiping.

* * *

Tears continuing to dampen her cheeks with grief, Renee gulps a minuscule swig of alcohol and cries even more than before.

"I can't believe this happened to me..." She utters, disbelief coursing through her veins. "I just can't believe it..."

She picks up her moist head and looks at the picture of her mother, immediately experiencing all the rage and sorrow being replaced by instant relief.

* * *

For a moment, Bree, Susan, Lynnette and Gabrielle were all quietly sipping their delicious morning coffees, until Bree broke the silence with an all too puzzling inquiry. "So, what's up with that new neighbor?" Bree exhaled, with curiosity in her voice.

Gabrielle rolled her pretty eyes. Past experiences dictated that nobody was truly a threat on this lane. "Oh, Bree. There's nothing to be worried about."

Both Lynnette and Susan were nervously chuckling, staring down at their almost depleted morning coffee, when Benjamin Faulkner walked over and greeted the two with a high amount of suspicion in his voice.

* * *

Karen took out her phone and dialed Roy's number. "Um, Hello, Roy; I have something to tell you."

"What's that?" Roy spoke on the other end of the phone, apprehension present in his voice, for he knew not what Karen was about to confess and how and if it would affect him at all.

She gulped, debating whether to confess or not. "I have cancer, Roy," she confessed.

* * *

"I take it you guys were talking about me?" Benjamin asked, his voice deflecting all its possible suspicion and gruffness.

Bree clamored for a moment then pursed her lips in apprehension. "No, Ben; we were not talking about you."

He took a deep breath then let out an enormous bout of laughter. "Good, because if you were I'd have to tell you to quit.'

Right then Gabrielle, Bree, Susan and Lynnette excused them selves for their respective households.

* * *

Renee places a gun against her head and prepares her self to pull the trigger.

_Indeed,_

Bree, Gabrielle, Lynnette and Susan are each shown entering their houses.

_we all have secrets,_

In the proceeding collage, the aforesaid housewives are shown with shock on their faces.

_be them infamous_

Ben takes a gun out of his closet and lodges it in his back pocket.

"I'm going to avenge you; no need to worry," he mutters.

_or not,_

Karen wipes the tears from her wrinkly cheeks.

_but not everybody wants to know them._

Roy hangs up the phone and slams it against the wall.


	3. Episode Three

**Desperate Housewives**

**Episode Three**

Ben knocks on Renee's door.

_Ever since he was younger,_

In a flashback, Ben and Renee are shown growing up next door to each other in the same neighborhood.

_Ben Faulkner had always had a crush on Renee Perry_

Yet another flashback shows Renee and Ben having their first date right out of high school but failing to actually connect.

_but now that she had changed,_

Distraught, with tears in her eyes, flowing down her reddened cheek, Renee opens the door.

_grown up, _

Another flashback shows Renee Perry in an alleyway pulling the trigger and killing someone.

_done some things she was not proud of,_

We are shown collages of Renee having sex with assorted individuals for cash.

_he was finally ready to do something he should have done years ago..._

Ben's speechless. He had not expected her to be so miserable.

Infuriated, Ben grabs the gun out of his back pocket and presses the gun against Renee's temples.

_And that, my friend, is how it all started - with a gun shot and a scream._

The screen fades to black as a gunshot and an accompanying scream are heard.

**TITLE CREDITS**

_Grief... _

"Tom, please!" Lynnette begs for mercy.

_Sadness..._

He turns around and flashes her a stern expression. "I want you out of the house."

"No..." Lynnette utters. "No... No. I believe you're making a mistake." Lynnette defies.

_Heartbreak..._

"You are the only mistake I made in my life." Tom states and causes Lynnette to sob. "Now I want you out!"

* * *

Karen continues to look at her male doctor with a befuddled expression on her face. She asks, "So? What is it you're trying to tell me?"

The doctor sighs, exhales, then says, "The hospital diagnosed you with cancer - but it turns out it was something else entirely."

* * *

It was a moment that passed whilst Susan just stood there looking in shock at her husband for he had just revealed something jolting.

"So what are you trying to tell me?" Susan asked, tears flitting down her cheeks. "Have you been cheating on me all this time?"

Right then Mike tried to open his mouth to speak but he was interrupted by a fall from upstairs. Both rush upstairs in a frenzy.

* * *

With tears in her eyes Bree looked at her boyfriend, then said, "So you're telling me you were fired for disorderly conduct?"

She sighs, then utters profanity. "Chuck," she raises her eyes, then allows her self to cry a little. "How can we afford to make ends meet?"

"Yes, Bree; I was fired." Chuck stated with the lowest amount of empathy possible. "But you have to understand: I did it for you."

Her lips tried to form a smile but it only angrily snarled. "I want you out," Bree declared, pointing to the front exit of the house.

* * *

Gabrielle looks at her husband passed out on the floor. "What the hell?" She utters. She looks around her. There's four to seven cracked wine bottles on the floor. There's liquid all over the floor. It seems as if none of the fluid was even ingested. Like he got angry or something.

"Carlos, please," Gabby begins to panic, smacking Carlos across the face in an attempt to wake her. Suddenly, she begins to feel the slightest hint of concern about her children, for beforehand she was only worried about how her husband was doing.

Eyes widened, goosebumps all over her skin, Gabrielle rushes up the stairs and is shocked to see none of her children. "Juanita! Celia!" She yells. "Where are you?!" She can't help but to cry. It clouds her voice. It makes her throat soggy.

* * *

Roy looks at his broken cell phone. "I feel so bad." He utters to him self. "I didn't mean to do this." There's a knock on his door, and immediately thereafter he goes to answer it, but is thoroughly shocked when it's a lady from his past. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I thought I would help you," the woman bellowed, then peered in to the room, her blonde hair illuminating the nighttime, for she appeared to exert genuine kindness, almost as if this lady could actually help him.

Little did Roy know even she had ulterior motives...

* * *

Ben is shown bloodied on the ground outside Renee's doorstep.

_Yes, _

Renee is shown polishing her silverware with an evil look on her face.

_grief, sadness and heartbreak, _

The picture of her mother lies ripped apart on the floor.

_are all human emotions, _

Ben's eyes are shown flickering. He's shown breathing.

_but that doesn't mean all have to experience them. _

"Now that he is dead, what are we going to do?" Renee asks.

Someone walks in to her room.

"Move on to Plan B."

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading my third episode! **

**Get ready for some climaxes and progressions! **


	4. Episode Four

**tDesperate Housewives **

**Blow Them Kisses**

**Episode Four **

Renee looks at the woman in the doorway.

_Little did she know that it was nothing even close to what she __had thought._

"You know damn well what Plan B is."

Her lips pursed in to an endearing smile.

Renee sighs, rolls her eyes, then utters, "Good, but where do we start?"

The lady silently strolled over to the clear window and pointed to every house on Wisteria Lane.

_How, though,_

"We start everywhere... We make our presences known... Then we rear our ugly heads."

_could they have divined the future..._

One week later, Wisteria Lane is shown shattered to pieces from within. Riots begun, deaths occurred, lives were torn apart.

_when they hadn't even an idea what they were doing?_

Renee giggles. "They always protected their little friend Angela. I for one believe they're keeping a secret."

Darla raises her wine glass and clicks it with her old friend's. "Cheers to that."

**TITLE CREDITS **

_A wise man once said, "every action has a reaction." _

A woman is shown walking up to Susan's house then knocking on her door.

_We see this reenacted every day, _

Mike is shown welcoming the lady with open arms and undressing him self for her.

_be it through a husband's actions..._

Carlos is shown drinking his morning coffee the day after he was discovered passed out on the floor, all the whilst Gabrielle looked on in pain and sorrow, knowing what she had to do.

_via a wife's betrayal..._

Tom is shown crying at the breakfast table. He's barely able to take care of his kids. Meanwhile, in their backyard, Lynnette is shown camping out in a tent.

_by way of a husband's indiscretions... _

Mike is shown cuddling beside the woman landing a kiss right on her forehead. "I'm sorry we had to do this, Alice," he mutters, then looks in shock as his wife spies from outside.

_or through a significant other's recklessness. _

Chuck is shown slashing Renee's tires with a look of utter determination plastered on his face. "That's the very least time you betray my fucking family," he gruffly bellows, then walks away, only to be caught by a sauntering Ben. "I'm sorry," Chuck raises his hands in the air, then says, "I can explain," but realizes he can't.

He watches from the outside of his body as he rips the man's insides out with a dagger.

_None so,_

The blonde woman is shown ruffling through Roy's bedside cabinets then retrieving ten million dollars from a false bottom.

_however,_

Roy moans in his sleep then turns around, but the blonde woman just places her hands against his lips intending to calm him.

_more than the man who was betrayed. ._

The morning after, Roy notices his cash is missing, then not long after realizes what had happened.

As a result, he takes out his phone, then dials 911.

"911. What's your emergency?"

"Hello. I'd like to report a burglary."

* * *

He sighed, then said, "I'm sorry, Gabby; it's just I've been really depressed lately." Carlos pretends to grovel below his wife's manicured feet, but he's beginning to wonder why he even should do so, especially considering he knows he doesn't even have anything resembling a problem. "It seems the only thing making me feel better is whiskey and tequila."

"Oh, honey," Gabrielle sighs, then allows the tears to drip down her cheeks, for she knew that her marriage was already beginning to experience dissolution, as unfortunate as they may be.

Right then Juanita and Celia bustle down the steps. "Where have you been?" Gabrielle rushes over then kisses her daughters on their foreheads. "Never leave me like that." She kisses them on their cheeks, this time fully expressing her love. "Ever." She rubs her fingers against her daughters well manicured hair. "You hear me?"

Celia looks puzzled then glances at her father. "We didn't go anywhere." Juanita confesses. "Daddy told us to play hide and seek, so we did," she adds, then Gabrielle looks at her husband, knowing full well what she has to do.

* * *

Susan rushes in to the room then pulls the covers off the bed. "I just came from the hospital. My son is okay." The woman squirms, then notices there's a visitor in the house. She mumbles incoherently, then pecks a kiss on Mike's cheek then leaves the house. "And you," she points her hand at the woman, to which her hands shoot up in the air. "I want you the hell out of my house. And never come back. Or I will be sure to phone the police."

He watches his mistress bustle out of the house, then pushes him self up in the bed, and with a deranged, befuddled expression on his face, asks, "What the hell was that for?"

"Well, I'm sorry," Susan waves her fingers in a clumsy manner, then begins to sob. "I don't want my child growing up with a philandering father!" Then Mike looks on with an expression of misery and walks to his dresser drawer and grabs a pill and swallows it. Susan doesn't (or chooses not to) notice. She just carries on. "You have to understand. I love you, Mike. I don't want to leave you. And neither does M.J," she adds, then leaves the room with a look of sadness on her face.

* * *

The old man looks from outside his house as police search his belongings for clues. A detective stands on his left and Karen stands on his right side holding his hand. "So what happened?" she asked, looking deep in Roy's eyes for answers, but failing to see anything. "One moment I was walking past your house and the other police officers were huddling inside," she continued, a look of deep empathy on her face, whilst Roy allowed the tears of depression to slither down his wrinkly cheeks.

* * *

Once she's certain her kids are upstairs, cleanly dodging breakfast, she turns to her alcoholic husband - then, with a look of utter concern on her face, asks, "Are you sure you don't want me to admit you for psychological rehabilitation?" Gabrielle crinkles her forehead, worried about what may happen to her marriage, and more importantly to her kids, now that she's fairly certain her longtime husband has begun quickly sinking in to the deep abyss of alcoholism.

He wrinkles his forehead in earnest confusion. "I did something for you," Carlos grabs his wife's hand, then looks at her with tears of distress and withdraw in his eyes. "Now it's time for you to do something for me."

Gabrielle looks deeply within her husband's eyes and makes sure he knows the level of disappointment and shame she feels for him, then says, "Telling our kids to go play hide and seek, then passing out cold? Even you know that's not responsible parenting."

* * *

_Yes._

Roy says, "I have a confession to make."

_Every action has a reaction._

Karen is shown smacking her boyfriend across the face and leaving him moments afterwards.

_Be it via a wife's __unfaithfulness,_

Lynnette is shown joyously kissing her significant other.

_through a husband's nuanced indiscretions,_

Mike is shown in an alleyway buying narcotics off of a woman.

_or by way of an untimely confession._

Roy is shown falling on the floor and having a heart attack.

_We all know this..._

Bree's house is shown being broken in to in the middle of the night.

_But those who don't_

Her garage is shown alight in flames.

_are too often doomed to repeat it. _

**_A/N_**

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**As you all know, you can always feel free to review. I take all kinds of reviews seriously and will correct something when I see fit or if it's specially requested.**

**Please note that the next episode will not be the fifth. It will be a special recap episode describing in full detail what has happened so far. The chapter after the special recap episode will be the fifth though. **

**Like I've always said, or at least implied, if you have any questions please do not hesitate to PM me. **


	5. Episode Five

**Desperate Housewives**

**Blow them Kisses**

**Episode Five**

_Riots begun._

A woman is shown knocking on Susan's door.

Her mouth is shown agape for she had just learned a jolting secret of Mary Alice's.

_Deaths occurred._

Someone is shown being trampled by the masses of protesters.

Also, in the background, frantic gunshots are heard.

_Lives were shattered._

A family shown being torn apart by the issuance of a riot.

_But,_

One flashback shows Renee and Darla becoming emotionally connected.

_to fathom what had occurred, _

Another flashback shows Darla paying Renee 20 or so million dollars to relocate.

_you'd first have to understand the journey of Renee Perry,_

One flashback shows Renee killing a young woman in an alleyway.

_and what it took to get her where she is now. _

Another flashback shows Darla snorting cocaine in a secret, concealed, now darkened alleyway.

_Indeed, her journey was just about to get that much more complicated. _

Yet another shows Ben moving to the lane to get revenge on Renee and Darla who he perceives to have betrayed him.

Renee and Darla are shown heckling and later killing an individual during the aforesaid riot.

_Little did she know, however, that that was barely indicative of a good thing._

A flash-forward shows Paul Young returning to Wisteria Lane.

_How, though, could she have divined the future_

A flashback shows Renee and Darla adopting a child then accidentally killing it by way of their parental neglectfulness.

_when even she was a sage living in a fool's paradise?_

Present day, Renee is shown staring out in to nothingness, eyes fixated on the world around her - the innocent lives she was about to destroy - all the while asking her self if the ends really would justify the means.

**TITLE CREDITS**

_The moment she had met him,_

Karen is shown walking out of the supermarket the day she had met Roy.

She puts her phone to her ear and brags to every one of her friends.

_she had fell tenderly in love,_

Meanwhile, Roy is shown doing the same thing to every one of his friends.

Roy is shown doing the same with his friends.

_but now that he had cheated on her,_

Karen is shown learning from Roy that he had committed an act of deception by having sex with another woman.

_she had been finding it increasingly difficult_

Present day, Karen is shown faithfully holding Roy's hands, tears rolling down her cheeks.

_just to let him go._

He wakes up and smiles. "Oh, Karen,"

* * *

Noticing her ominous silence, and grabbing a moment to taunt her, Darla walks over to her ex girlfriend then places a comfortable, reluctant hand on her oddly cushy shoulder. A moment of silence ensues, during which both simultaneously take deep breaths for different reasons. "What's wrong?" Darla asks, finally breaking the silence. Maintaining her uncomfortably curious glare, she grabs her ex girlfriend's wine bottle then refills it with a look of... odd coyness on her face.

* * *

"Oh, Roy," Karen returns the affection, leaning down to hug him - but feeling increasingly awkward and unremittingly sad in doing so - for this man had cheated on her, betrayed her trust, and never even issued a formal apology for doing so.

She said, "I've missed you," knowing damn well she was lying, but nevertheless she processed her self whilst she begun to paint an odd yet convincing look of approval on her wrinkly face, all the while allowing herself to subconsciously believe this man lying in front of her on the hospital bed was and still remains a philanderer. Even though she didn't want to do it, she believed that cashing her heart in for a philanderer was not the best idea, so she knew full well that in preserving her heart and her sanity she'd have to sever any and all ties with this man.

A moment passed during which all the flashbacks of her witnessing her late husband cheating on her passed by - then she blurted out "I can't do this anymore" despite having not given any thought as to what to say beforehand.

* * *

She said, "Oh, nothing," proceeding to exhale deeply, then turn to Darla, immediately being mesmerized by her instantly detectable beauty.

And then she sighed, remembering how wildly her significant other used to love her, surmising that maybe, possibly, perhaps those days could be relived.

Renee sighed, then let out a deep breath. "I just don't think everything's going to work out, you know; these people can't die for a nonexistent cause," she added after having noticed Darla's strange but still enticing look of utter disapproval.

* * *

Gabrielle walks in to the rehabilitation clinic with her husband by her side. "You're going to do very well." She grabbed Carlos by his brazen cheek. "I promise," she pecked the words on her cheek, then left sooner than she had entered - not knowing at all that a female inmate was continuing to spy on her and plan her ultimately revenge.

* * *

"Oh, Renee," Darla walked over and laid her hands on her shoulder. "If you don't want to participate you don't have to - just remember I can reveal everything I know about your family."

Right then there's a knock on the door. "I'll answer it," Darla mutters. "I'm sure you need some time to... process everything and make a decision."

* * *

Lynnette looked at the female in front of her and glanced in the dining room and saw a distraught Renee throwing wine bottles. "I'm sorry," Darla excused. "I have to leave." She started to close the door, but Lynnette forced it open.

"I need a place to say," she confessed. Darla looked confused. "My husband left me, I've been camping out in his backyard, but I don't want to do that anymore." She could see the tears rolling down her cheeks but Darla wasn't sure if this would be good for their ultimate plan of revenge. "Please?" Lynnette begged. "I'd do anything," she added.

"Anything?" Darla inquired.

* * *

She looks at Mike, then shows him the pill bag she had discovered in his top dresser drawer, to which he needless to say looks a bit taken aback.

"Please don't tell me you're doing it again," she begged, knowing that everything she had witnessed lately was likely the result of her husband's narcotic addiction. "Please," she walks over to Mike and begins to cry. "I thought we were done with this."

Suddenly Mike's hands begin to twitch. "Give me that bag." He demands. His eyes look darkened and a bit more... sinister than usual. "Dammit! Give me the fucking bag!" He grabs for the bag but fails in doing so so he steps on Susan's foot and grabs the bag from her. "Now don't you EVER invade my privacy again!" He scolds her, then walks up stairs.

* * *

"She's still alive?" Lynnette asks. There's a look of obvious doubt on her face. "I highly doubt that; I went to her wake after all."

Renee chuckles. "What's so funny about this?" Lynnette demands. "I just found out my best friend may still be alive!"

"It's just when you don't see a body you should never count the person as dead."

Darla steps in. "Allow me," she demands, then steps in front of Renee. "What she is trying to say is that Angela Forrest is still alive. She had tie ins with the mob and she had to go in hiding."

"And we want you to tell Susan Delfino." Renee added.

* * *

Bree hears a knock on her door. The smell of smoke and fire still immerses her house but she ignores it. She opens the door, and is shocked at who she sees.

_Yes, _

Lynnette, Renee and Darla are shown walking over to Susan's house. Meanwhile, inside, Susan hears a thump from upstairs.

_riots occurred,_

There's a bustling knock on Susan's door. She opens the door.

"Your friend, Mary Alice, is still alive," Lynnette speaks.

Susan is shown with her mouth agape.

_deaths took place,_

Chuck is shown being shot by none other than Paul Young.

_and lives were torn apart,_

Paul is shown burning the bodies of Ben and Chuck.

_but it was nothing compared to what was about to happen,_

A riot is shown...

A bomb is shown...

And a dead body is shown.

_for nothing could be deadlier than a good ole disaster._

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading!**

**I know I said I would make this episode a special recap but I decided to change my mind and save that for the mid-season finale whenever that may be. **

**Well, anyway, I hope you guys LOVED this, because the next episode will be WILDLY EXCITING! **

**Last appearance of Renee and Darla will be Episode Seven. **


	6. Episode Six Part One

**Desperate Housewives**

**Blow them Kisses**

**Episode Six**

**Part One**

_It was supposed to be a beautiful day_

"Did we seriously have to tell Susan of all people?" asks Lynnette with tears of shame and disbelief rolling down her cheeks.

_but then the winds came and changed everything._

A small flash forward shows all of Wisteria Lane alight in fire, fury and hatred.

_Had they known what was about to happen,_

A tornado is shown hurling towards Wisteria Lane.

_perhaps they would have been more prepared._

**TITLE CREDITS**


	7. Episode Six Part Two

**Desperate Housewives**

**Blow Them Kisses**

**Episode Six **

**Part Two **

Karen caressed her boyfriend's wrinkly face and cried.

Gabby sighed then turned around and walked back towards her house.

Bree said goodbye to Susan as she exited her house.

Lynnette had a panic attack and was eventually knocked out by Darla.

_A tornado was about to strike Wisteria Lane. _

A slight flash forward shows all of Wisteria Lane's houses destroyed.

_Everybody's lives would be destroyed._

Gabrielle is shown entering her house and ignoring the urgent news headlines.

_But nobody could prepare for what they couldn't predict. _

The tornado is shown whirling closer and closer towards Fairview.

**TITLE CREDITS**

"We couldn't let her blow our tops off." Darla panics. She begins to sweat. Now she remembers how Renee must have felt.

_While Renee was feeling panicked,_

Renee shakes her head then pushes her hair back. "I can't do this." She walks around in circles. Darla looks up. "I can't do this!"

_Susan was trying to curb her husband's drug habit_

"Please don't do this!" Susan shook the pill bottle's empty contents in the air, but Mike still opened the door and walked out. Susan went after him, continuing to beg, plead and whimper for even a shred of forgiveness, all the whilst Bree and Gabrielle looked on in concern.

_with catastrophic results._

Mouth agape, tears spilling out her eyes, Susan watches in full horror as her husband is brutally ran over by a sea blue car.

Susan, Bree and Gabrielle gush over to Mike's body.

* * *

Lynnette wakes up then begins to panic again when she sees Darla hovering over her.

"Everything's okay." She reassures her. "We mean no harm."

Right then Mary Alice walks in to the room. Lynnette's eyes are widened in shock.

"M-Mary Alice?" She utters.

* * *

Susan caresses her husband's forehead in the hospital bed. "Will he be okay?" Bree asks, for she is the most medically enhanced of them all.

"Um, Susan?" The doctor asks. Susan gets up and turns her attention to the doctor. "Can we talk to you privately, please?"

"Oh, yes, yes, sure." Susan nods in agreement and motions for her friends to please vacate the room.

* * *

"Yes, it's me." Mary Alice speaks. It's godlike. It's surreal. It's unreal. Lynnette struggles to awaken her self but notices it is not a dream.

Lynnette sits up and places a cold rag on her forehead then turns around to see Renee passed out on the floor and Darla sat down.

"What happened?" Lynnette asked. "And how'd you get here?" She turns her attention to Mary Alice. "You're... You're dead."

* * *

In the hospital's hallways, Karen runs in to Gabrielle. "Oh, hey, Karen." Gabrielle sighs. "Have you seen Bree?"

"No. I'm afraid not." Karen confirms. "But I think you'll want to know this."

* * *

"You're saying my husband can't survive without extensive rehabilitation?" Susan asks for a recount of what has just been said.

The doctor sighs then nods his head. "Pretty much." He confirms. "I'm sorry, I did all I could."

"Oh, I'm sure you did." She fakes a smile of happiness but inside she is feeling beyond distressed.

* * *

Bree turns the corner and sees Andrew. "Oh, Andrew!" Bree chuckles. "What are you doing here? And have you seen Gabby?"

"No, I'm afraid not, but I'm having an issue here," Andrew explained.

* * *

Susan runs down the hallways and tries to find her friends. She sees Karen and Gabrielle then she sees Andrew and Bree. "Oh, there you are."

_Yes, _

Andrew and Karen are shown informing Bree and Gabrielle, respectively, that a tornado warning has been issued.

_it was bound to be a horrible day, _

The tornado is shown approaching the outskirts of Wisteria Lane.

_but somehow these housewives dodged the bullet._

Bree, Susan and Gabrielle are sequestered in the hospital overnight as a tornado engulfs all of Fairview.

_All, that is,_

Lynnette is shown waking up after having a nightmare.

_except for Lynnette._

Lynnette, Darla and Renee watch in horror as a tornado whirls towards the lane.


	8. Episode Six Part Three

**Blow them Kisses**

**Episode Six **

**Final Part **

Juanita is shown huddled beneath a bed.

_It couldn't have been a worse time_

The Scavo Boys are shown being ordered by their father to go in to the basement.

_for the residents of Wisteria Lane_

Lynnette is shown being tortured in to silence by Darla who is trying to calm Renee.

_to experience the wrath of Mother Nature. _

**TITLE CREDITS **

Gabrielle takes deep breaths but it's not enough to relinquish her self of her negligence as a mother.

_While at the hospital,_

Juanita is shown exiting from beneath the mattress, and experiencing panic once she did not see Celia.

_she had no clue what her children were going through_

Celia is shown being swept away by the insurgence of the tornado after having tried to save the life of a cat.

_let alone how much trouble they were really in. _

Tom is shown being blasted to the ground after trying to save Celia's life.

* * *

Parker shakes from the amount of his tears. "Where's Dad?" He shakily asks. The tears streak down his blushed cheeks.

"I don't know, but I'm willing to guess he's okay," mused Penny, who was holding and comforting Paige, all the while trying to remain optimistic for the sake of their joint sanity.

_Little did they know_

Tom is shown hyperventilating and unable to pick him self up due to the amount of pain his back was experiencing.

_how much trouble their father really was in. _

Lynnette looks out the window and widens her eyes in shock once she sees her husband in pain in the middle of the road.

* * *

A doctor walks in to the waiting room. Gabrielle gets up after having bit off most of her fingernails. "I would like to announce that Roy is fine, and so is Alex, but I regret to say that Mike did not make it."

Susan immediately broke in to tears. Gabrielle pat her back in sympathy. "I never told him goodbye," she complained. "I just told him I was ashamed of him and his drug problem. He died thinking I was a worthless son of a bitch."

"Before he died, he made sure to tell me to tell you that he loved you every moment of every day of his life," the doctor continues, then exits the room without another word.

"Hey, doctor," Gabrielle walks out of the room, then approaches the doctor and taps his back in slight panic. "Has the tornado passed?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that - but yes it has passed." The doctor states then turns around and enters another patient's room.

_The death toll had reached two_

Celia is shown being taken away by an ambulance and declared dead on scene.

Mike is shown being admitted to the morgue while a distraught, angry Susan despises her self.

_and the lives of two others were in mortal danger._

Lynnette is shown being tied up by an angry Darla, while Renee huddles in a corner, hating her self for what was about to happen.

_Even so, _

Susan is shown entering her house and packing up Mike's belongings.

_nobody could prepare for what was about to happen,_

Gabrielle is shown entering her house to see a panicked, distraught, shaken Juanita.

_for nobody could foresee the future. _

Someone is shown burning down Karen's house.


	9. Episode Seven

**Desperate Housewives**

**Blow Them Kisses**

**Episode Seven **

Juanita is shown confessing to Gabrielle that she does not know the location of Celia.

_Although the destruction caused by the tornado had been bad enough, _

Various houses are shown being quickly reconstructed by their respective owners.

_it was the aftermath that really delivered the scars,_

Parker, Penny and Paige are shown witnessing their own father's death all the while Lynnette helplessly watched from afar.

_and more importantly the deaths,_

Tom is shown being taken away by the ambulance and declared dead on scene.

_to those who had been infected. _

Lynnette is shown being untied by Darla. She is sworn to secrecy about what she had learned.

_But the shocks_

A woman with flowing brown hair is shown drinking her morning coffee with a cynical expression on her face.

_came from elsewhere_

Darla is shown being attacked by Paul. Renee is shown being paid to leave alongside her little friend.

_and via unexpected sources._

The woman is revealed to be Angela Forrest.

"Thank you so much for avenging my... death," spoke the woman, with a look of omniscience, as she leaned in and kissed Paul.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**...**

**AFTER THE SEVEN TO FOURTEEN DAY BREAK.**


	10. Episode Seven Part Two

**Desperate Housewives**

**Blow Them Kisses**

**Episode Seven**

** Part Two**

Karen's house is shown being salvaged by other neighbors and various homeless persons.

_You see,_

Meanwhile, in a room on the third floor, she is shown being overjoyed at the announcement that Roy can be released from the hospital.

_Karen had always been a mild mannered woman,_

In a flashback, Karen is shown jumping back in to Roy's arms after learning how much suffering he had been experiencing.

_for she never once flinched when her husband beat her,_

Gilbert is shown abusing Karen both physically and sexually. Nevertheless, Karen did not sob, or protest, because she knew if she did she'd be left alone, with no one to love.

_or defied her mother's mistreatment of her,_

For the same reasons, Karen is shown in a flashback obeying her mother's less than amicable commands.

_nor did she ever question Roy's judgement,_

Although not for the same reasons, in a flashback, Karen is shown believing Roy when he confessed that having an affair was not his fault.

_but she would soon learn that people have to change _

Karen is shown arriving in Wisteria Lane with a smile on her face, then turning around and formally professing her love for Roy.

_to adapt_

Once in front of her house, Karen is shown almost having a heart attack upon discovering the burnt remnants of her house.

_to certain situations. _

She gets out of the car then screams in utter anger. Roy watches with his forehead crinkled in confusion.

**TITLE CREDITS **

Gabrielle is shown waking up in the morning with a distressed and nervous expression painted on her face. She turns around to see Juanita cuddled on Carlos's side of the bed.

Only then does she realize something.

_Although Carlos Solis had returned,_

Gabrielle looks at the time and remembers the date then smiles when she realizes this is the day Carlos gets released from rehab. "Oh, thank God," she utters.

She is shown walking around the house to find Carlos in Juanita's bed. He looks more peaceful than ever especially now that he's asleep and not to mention sober.

_he had brought some_

A girl walks out of the bathroom. "Who the hell are you?"

_souvenirs. _

"I'm his girlfriend. And you?"

* * *

Susan wakes up to a knock on her door. "Dammit," she utters, then drunkenly falls to the floor. Once she recomposes her self, she walks downstairs, opens the door, and is shocked at who she sees.

_Visitors._

A woman is shown exiting Gabrielle's house with a disappointed look on her face. She enters a car then leaves.

_They come in all shapes and sizes._

A male is shown knocking on Lynnette's door. It's Rick. He brings with him a proposal of sorts.

_But what's important to know_

Bree is shown opening her door to see Andrew, Alex, Danielle and Leo. She's utterly shocked and taken aback at such a visitor.

_is that we all have them_

Mary Alice is shown exiting her house then smiling conspicuously at Karen and Roy who are mourning the loss of their house.

_whether we want them or not. _

Upon entering her house, Mary Alice hears a knock on her door, then is shocked to hear the door broken down.

* * *

Karen looks at Roy. "Do you think?" She trails off, then looks at the broken down door at Mary Alice's. "I mean, Roy. Come on. She's always been suspicious." Karen's wrinkles begin to feel sweaty.

"Oh, I doubt it," Roy puts it off, but deep down inside even he feels a bit suspicious, especially when he deducts that they've just moved in and they're already acting suspicious, something that's not always on par for Wisteria Lane.

She exhales, inhales, then sighs. "I'm sorry, Roy." She turns to Roy then places her hand on his shoulder. "But I have something to confess and it ain't going to be pretty."

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Mary Alice screams at the figure in front of her. She's missing one finger and she's badly bruised on her right cheek, but it doesn't serve to diminish how frightening and intimidating she is. Paul inches in front of his wife. He seems intent on protecting his honor. "I thought I told you to leave," Mary Alice adds, nodding to the door.

The woman chuckles, then shakes her head in a positively creepy manner. "You seriously didn't think I'd listen, did you?"

"Well, you're listening now," Paul warns, now inching towards the woman. "I want you out woman."

"Oh, don't call me woman... That's candid... Call me Felicia." She laughs, waves goodbye, then before exiting, says, "And sorry about the door. I come with a bang and exit with a whimper." She chuckles once more then leaves, enters her car, then drives down the road.

* * *

"You're what?!" Roy asks. He was shocked at Karen's confession. He always wanted to be a father but this couldn't come at any worse a time.

Karen shakes her head then begins to cry. She leans down to pick up a piece of rubble. "I know. This ain't opportune for you-"

"Damn straight it isn't!" interjects Roy.

"But listen to me!" Karen inserts.

Roy does so, but is not happy at the suggestion. "I'm not giving my baby to another person! Do you even know how much I want to be a father Karen?"

"Then why aren't you jumping in my arms with fucking glee!" Karen feels frustrated so she cussed for the first time at Roy, which she felt immediately apologetic for doing, but there's no way to apologize for something Roy didn't even totally notice.

* * *

Paul turns to Mary Alice. "Listen." He shakes Mary Alice's shoulder. She begins crying. "If you want her out of your life I can make that happen," he reassures, but somehow knows that Mary Alice would say no, which she ultimately did after a few moments of consideration. "Then, please. Don't act like you don't want her in your life. Because if you didn't you wouldn't of done what you did."

* * *

"But, Rick, please." Lynnette interrupts a peaceful family meal only attended by Penny, Paige and Parker, since Tom's dead. "I don't want to move in with you. For god's sake my husband just died less than a week ago!"

"But I promise I can make you happy."

"Leave." She commands. "Just leave." Rick looks confused. There's an angry vein bulging in his forehead. "NOW!"

Rick does as commanded, then when he's closed the door behind him Lynnette asks "So isn't this a peaceful family dinner?" then giggles and says "We haven't had one of these in a very long time."

* * *

Carlos wakes up then sleepily walks downstairs to see Gabrielle with a disgruntled expression on her face and Juanita with a saddened look on her face.

"Gosh, I'd have thought you'd be happy to see me, considering how mad you guys seemed when I left."

"Well, our daughter died, then -"

"W-Wait," Carlos interjects, raising his hand in anger, then asks "Our daughter died?" with his forehead crinkled in confusion.

_Indeed._

Susan drinks alcohol with Katherine.

_We all have visitors. _

"So what made you return?" She slurs, after having downed a whole bottle of whiskey in less than a half hour.

_Of course,_

"Oh, no." Katherine laughingly answers. "I don't want to bore you," she adds.

_as always,_

She smiles, then grips her wine bottle with her teeth - and (rather drunkenly) they snog.

_they can be shocking,_

Katherine is shown exiting her house then drunkenly taking out her phone. "Yes, I'd like to speak to a Robin Gallagher."

_or maybe not so much,_

Gabrielle is shown being cruelly slammed against the wall by a newly abusive Carlos while Juanita watches on with an expression of helplessness on her face. "Please don't," she asks, but it's useless, for he's intent on exacting revenge.

_but there is one thing that every beginner should know_

Bree is shown bribing her children to leave. Little does she know what her children are going through.

_and that is how to extinguish them when needed._

Once in their cars, Andrew and Danielle rush to the highway.

Meanwhile, in her house, Lynnette is shown with a worried expression on her face, after having learned a shocking secret of her husband's that may endanger her and her family.

_The trick, though, is_

Mary Alice is shown on the phone. "Oh, yes, Angela. I meant to tell you this."

_knowing how. _

In a flashback, Mary Alice is shown meeting a woman named Angela.

Yet another flashback reveals Mary Alice was the one that saw the girls bury the body of Alejandro.

_Unfortunately, not so many people know this, _

Furthermore, we are shown a flash forward of Mary Alice writing a note to Felicia. It says: "I know what you did."

_and even to this day_

Felicia is shown reading a letter. She then goes to her closet and shoots her self in the temple.

_that's what saddens me. _

Someone is shown looking on in.

_If only people were smarter..._

The person is shown dialing 911 and reporting a suspected homicide.

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading!**

**As you can see, I've officially decided NOT to wait two weeks until the next chapter - due in part to the fact my talent just cannot be wasted or even subsided. **

**The mystery has heated up guys! If anybody wants to suggest something, please do so in the reviews - but please know that I already have ideas in mind; however, that doesn't mean I won't accept people's suggestions, especially if it's interesting enough. **


End file.
